paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Kristina Myngs
Kristina Myngs often referred to as "Assistant" or "Girl", is a young woman who is often affiliated with the following of Jeremiah Corbyn despite seeming not wanting to have such association to her name. Appearance Kristina stands at a high just a few centimeters below five foot five and has a build that could be considered average or decent at the very least, with a waist-length pink braided ponytail. She has ruby-colored eyes and is often seen wearing clean white gloves and dress that doesn't seem to originate from Baron's Hollow or anywhere in Southern Paradise at that. Personality Kristina is often ridiculed to be something of a rather brash and insertive woman. Due to this, she often attempts to find a place in any conversation that she might happen upon if it catches an ear, and to that end, she's often acting bold enough to try and get her way regardless of the situation she might be in at the moment. She seems to have little issue with going as far as pulling out a flintlock and threatening another to get things to run in her favor. Besides that, she's someone to faithfully believe that the hands of fate play a role in everything that occurs in the world, leading her to accept her fate as a "follower" of Jeremiah Corbyn... much to her disliking of such branding. History Kristina was borns, by her own word, on an island located somewhere in the reaches of Northern Paradise. Taking the Myngs name through means of the family that took her in when she had still roamed the island. Though not born one, she always took the name with a certain pride when she had still been resident of the island. Being taught many things that stuck to her except for a particular lesson taken with a grain of salt. This lesson being criminals were miscreants, regarding the situation they show themselves to be in. The worse thing to a crime she'd ever seen in the village she called home were urchins that went about the streets to steal. They never seemed to be anything as terrible as what she had been told a miscreant would be though. Without much else to use as an example, she found that to be something she'd never taken seriously. Growing up, she found the days peaceful with the Myngs. Growing up with other kids the Myngs family took in and often asserting herself the "firstborn", she had no real worries. At least, not until the day one of her siblings came across a body on the shore. Being brought a flintlock, she took it and asked where such a thing came eventually being brought to what was found was. While she couldn't tell much, she could tell the man was still alive at the least and had him brought somewhere. In secret, she and her siblings cared for the man until the day he woke up. Rising so suddenly yet seemingly groggy, the man took a quick note of his situation. The first words they heard were words of thanks before words of mockery at the poorness of their care. After a small uproar among her and her siblings, the man came to explain that he was a pirate. It didn't take another word as Kristina was the first to make such an action, threatening the man with his own flintlock pistol. Yet, she was only met with a laugh and confidence in is fate. That day, the pirate wasn't shot and much instead interested the Myngs kids with the seafarer's life. Over a few days, the pirate had taught her siblings about life on the seas. The more malicious aspects of it more than anything else. Not too far away, she observed only to be sure of their safety though with a small interest in what they were being taught as well. When those days came to an end, she found herself facing the man. At the docks in the night, much like before, with a flintlock pointed at him. She'd figured the pirate would have made some sort of escape after getting everything he needed to depart. She'd figured something had to need to stop the pirate just as well. And she took such a thing in her own hands. Despite a threat to shoot the pirate if he didn't return everything he stole, she was met with the same laugh as before. Such confidence made her hand tremble. Yet, she couldn't give up and let him leave. In a moment, she made her resolve. The pirate tried to pass but her finger pulled the trigger. Before long, the pirate laid on the docks and Kristina fled the scene. The next morning, she'd only found that the pirate had escaped. The situation itself proved itself to be an example of the single lesson she didn't take seriously. Coming to age as an adult, Kristina was given to choices as to what type of life she should have led on the island. To continue to live within the village or to join the growing kingdom on the island were the two most prominent choices she'd been given. Though, she ended up choosing nothing laid out before her. Instead, she'd chosen to sail across Paradise. To gather more experiences and one day return back to her home to tell of them all. However, when she departed, it had seemed an adventure by her lonesome wasn't something she'd be fated for. By circumstance and situation would she was found with the followers of Jeremiah Corbyn and was chased away along with them. Finding herself on a chartered ship along with them, one that'd eventually find it's demise on the shores of Baron's Hollow, she'd accepted the events as actions by the hands of fate... after brief disbelief of her situation.